Love In the Air
by TheStoryteller2017
Summary: After getting a job at the the donut shop , Tom a new resident to Beach City went for a walk and found the greatest thing in his life. His true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you guys know this is my first FanFic so i'm new to this**

In another day in Beach City Tom is still working bored out of his mind while Sadie is on a 4 month vacation.

 **Tom:** "Ahh this is boring!"

He grabbed his coat and went outside, it is a cold day and it's snowing. He looked down both ways then crossed the street by that time Pearl was grabbing groceries for home.

 **Pearl:** "Ok I think that it is all, time to go home."

Pearl started to walk up the street back to the house while Tom was walking down the street back home, when they are both walking down the same road they accidently bump into each other.

 **Pearl:** "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

 **Tom:** "No it's ok I'll help pick...up.."

Pearl looks back at him and they both blushed it was love at first site, they both look down and sees both of their hands touching a bag of bread on the ground

 **Tom:** "I-I'll get that" (he picked up the bread and hands it to Pearl.)

 **Pearl:** "Thank you"

 **Tom:** "I hope you can forgive me, I'm Tom by the way."

 **Pearl:** "I'm Pearl."

 **Tom:** "Nice to meet you."

Then after talking to each other for a while they continue walking back home.

Tom reached back to his home.

 **Tom:** "Wow, she's….she's beautiful."

 **Pearl:** "He's….he's handsome."

 **Both:** "She's/He's amazing.

The next day Tom is working at the donut shop again

 **Tom:** (Singing to a melody.)

Then while Tom was singing Lars and Sadie comes through the door.

 **Lars:** Hey Tom

 **Sadie:** Hey

 **Tom:** Hey guys

Tom then tells them about what happened yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go. My second one.**

 **Sadie: "** So what happened?"

After coming back from their 4 month vacation Lars and Sadie are back working with their friend Tom.

 **Lars:** "Come on Tom, Spill the beans."

 **Tom:** "Ok so…"

But before Tom can say anything, Steven comes in.

 **Sadie:** "Steven!"

 **Steven:** "Sadie, Lars!"

Sadie runs to Steven and hugs him

 **Lars:** "Oh boy."

 **Sadie:** "Steven this our friend Thomas, but we call him Tom for short."

 **Tom: "** Hey." (waves at Steven)

 **Sadie: "** He's a little shy"

 **Steven:** "I heard of you."

 **Tom:** "How?"

 **Steven:** "Pearl told me about you."

 **Tom: "** Pearl?..."

Tom starts to dream about Pearl and how they first met.

 **Steven:** "Uh hello?"

 **Tom:** "Oh sorry."

 **Steven:** " Yea, she's says you're very nice"

 **Tom:** "Oh...tell her thank you."

Tom starts to blush a little.

 **Sadie:** "So you want a donut Steven?'

 **Steven:** "Two donuts please."

Sadie brings out the donuts and gives them to Steven, Steven pays the donuts and says goodbye to the three donut workers.

 **Lars:** "Well I got to stack some boxes."

Lars left the counter to stack the boxes for the shop.

 **Sadie:** "So this Pearl...you like her?"

Sadie raises her eyebrow and pulls a smirk on her face.

 **Tom: "** Well…"

Then before Tom can say anything the shift is over

 **Tom:** "Well I going home...got some stuff that needs be done."

 **Lars/Sadie:** "Bye"

Tom was walking down the street and sees a dance party going on and he joins

 **Tom: "** Room for one more?"

 **Dancer:** "Sure"

 **Announcer:** "Make sure ya'll give a round of applause for...DeD SeC!

Tom sees a lot of people in the background including Steven, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, Amethyst, Connie and his crush Pearl

 **Amethyst:** "Yea!"

 **Connie:** "This if fun."

 **Garnet:** "A dance off, fun."

 **Lapis:** "I like that guy with the trench coat"

 **Peridot:** "Yea, he's cute"

 **Steven:** "Wait, that guy in the trench coat...is Tom."

 **Pearl: "** Tom?"

 **Announcer:** "The song they will dance too is… Growl by EXO"

 **Dancer 2:** "We had not practice that"

 **Tom:** "I got it"

Tom and the dancers dance to the song and the crowd went wild, Tom song parts of the song

 **Tom:** "If you don't get away from her, you might get hurt boy"

The crowd applaud and cheer.

 **Pearl:** "That was...amazing."

Tom and Pearl look at each other with love struck eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

After what happened at the party/dance competition, Tom takes a drink of water after the performance.

 **Dancer:** "Hey good job pal."

 **Tom:** "Thanks."

Then Steven, Connie, Lapis and Peridot come out from front of the stage to see Tom.

 **Connie:** "There he is."

They walk up to him.

 **Steven: "** Tom!"

 **Tom:** "Hey Steven."

 **Lapis:** "Hey, we came to say hi and like get an autograph."

 **Tom:** "Well sure, this my first time doing this I mean I work at a donut shop."

Tom signed the autograph.

 **Peridot:** "You were...amazing up there."

Peridot look at him with heart shaped eyes and blushes, Tom looks back and blushes as well.

 **Tom:** "Well thank you miss…"

Then Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst also comes behind the stage

 **Amethyst:** "Okay guys let's get home...Mama's hungary."

Pearl sees Tom again and they stare and blush

 **Pearl:** "H-hello."

 **Tom:** "Hey."

 **Lapis:** "You met him?"

Tom and Pearl both nod.

 **Steven:** "Hey I'm having a slumber party tonight, I was wondering you can join."

 **Tom:** "Oh, I don't know…"

 **Garnet:** "Oh come on, we insist"

 **Tom:** "Okay."

Tom got his things for tonight and heads to the house. He walks up to the door and knocks.

 **Pearl:** "I got it!"

Pearl opens the door and sess Tom.

 **Pearl:** "Hey."

 **Tom:** "Hey."

Tom comes into the house.

 **Tom:** "Nice house."

 **Pearl:** "Thanks."

Tom sees a picture of Rose above him.

 **Tom:** "Hey, I know her…"

 **Pearl:** "How do you know her?"

 **Tom:** "I was six, living in an alleyway with no food...she gave me some, she's was a nice lady."

 **Pearl:** "Yea."

Tom sits down next to Pearl

 **Pearl:** "That women was Steven's mother...she died after he was born."

 **Tom:** "I'm sorry."

Pearl starts to tear up.

 **Pearl:** "She was too great to lose."

Then out of nowhere Tom hug Pearl and she accepts the hug, then after they hugged they stare at each other and blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

After still hugging and looking at each other Tom and Pearl did show that they really care for each other deeply. And after getting to know each other, they realize they have like singing and dancing

 **Garnet:** We're back.

 **Steven:** Hey Tom

 **Tom:** Hey Steven

 **Lapis/Peridot:** (Blushing when they saw Tom) Hey

 **Tom:** Hello ladies

 **Connie:** Hey, can we see your dance moves there pretty good.

 **Amethyst:** Yes please

Garnet unfused into Ruby and Sapphire.

 **Tom:** Wow, that's cool.

 **Ruby:** It usually happens.

Tom puts on a song called "Lose Control" by kpop singer Zhang Yixing also known as Lay.

 **Tom:** (Singing) Don't think too much

Just hug me like this

At midnight you belong to me, baby

You don't have to give me your heart

I just want my lips to touch

And respond with yours

Your hair is tucked behind your ears

Baby, your eyes don't dodge me,

They tell me

You want me to kiss your forehead,

You want me to kiss your hand

Don't wanna wake you up from this dream

Quit saving the gentleness until after daybreak

Your helplessness and indifference

Satisfy my shaking desires

The union of loneliness and sighs,

Like ten fingers tightly interlaced

Love is absurd like this,

I know you're telling a lie

You do it

How to do it

Don't know how to finish this

Oh baby no no baby no no

But I always lose control

Always lose control

Baby, I quit resisting

Just release with passion

You want it, me eagerly making my advances on you

As I lose control

Holding your hand tightly, you raise your head

Throw out the buttons after love

Abandon the gentleness

You want me to kiss your forehead,

But I want to kiss your hand

I'll make you intoxicated in this

World even after dawn

The uneven breaths

Tell me everything is still going on

I close my eyes to

Feel the romantic atmosphere

You said you don't want to leave,

I also can't come out of this

You do it

How to do it

Don't know how to finish this

Oh baby no no baby no no

But I always lose control

Always lose control

Baby, I quit resisting

Just release with passion

You want it, me eagerly making my advances on you

As I lose control

I am breathing with you

Unsure if this is

A dream or fantasy

The mystery of the smile,

The eternal secrets

You can't explain it

I am breathing with you

Unsure if this is

A dream or fantasy

The mystery of the smile,

The eternal secrets

You can't explain it

Oh baby no no baby no no

But I always lose control

Always lose control

Baby, I quit resisting

Just release with passion

You want it, me eagerly making my advances on you

As I lose control

Oh baby no no baby no no

But I always lose control

Always lose control

Baby, I quit resisting

Just release with passion

You want it, me eagerly making my advances on you

As I lose control

Yea, Oh girl

Always Lose Control

Lose Control.

Steven, Connie, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis and Amethyst applaud while Peridot looks at him with her mouth and eyes wide, Lapis slowly closes her mouth

 **Peridot** : (In her head) I think I'm in love.

 **Pearl** : (In her head) He's great

 **Steven:** Whoo-hoo!

And the friendship between the Crystal Gems and Tom began

 **PS:** Sorry that this is a long chapter i had to put lyrics of the song my OC was dancing to

If you guys want to see the lyrics it's in the link

/2016/11/lay-lose-control

If you guys want to hear the song for yourself

watch?v=KHNEgyrfgGA

Enjoy! :)


	5. Chapter 5

***After the showing his dance moves and singing, Thomas sits down beside Pearl.***

Steven:So where do you live?

Just down the street, but I live by myself though.

 ***Garnet unfused and became Ruby and Sapphire.***

Pearl:Oh that's unfortunate.

Yea.

 ***Steven thinks of something.***

Steven: Hey, why don't he live with us?

Peridot: can we pleaaase?

 **Garnet: okay.**

 **Steven/Peridot:** Yaaaaay.

 ***Peridot hugs Thomas tightly.***

I like this one... ***smiles*** she's sweet.

 ***Peridot and Thomas blush at each other, while Pearl sat there on the couch in jealousy***

Steven: Follow me. ***leads Thomas to his new room*** it's not much but it will do.

Look's comfy ***lays on the bed*** feels nice.

Steven: so you like it?

Of course...thank you... ***smiles***

Steven: Your welcome.

 ***Thomas get's ready for bed and gets in comfy clothes, before he can sleep he put on one of his song***

 ***singing*** If I could begin to be

Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love  
When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love  
Like you.

 ***Pearl singing*** I always thought I might be bad

Now I'm sure that its true  
'cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you.

 ***singing*** Look at you go

I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special.

 ***Pearl singing*** If I could begin to do

Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love.

 ***singing*** When I see the way you look

Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you

 ***Both*** Love me like you.

 ***Thomas heads to sleep, tomorrow he will start a new life with The Crystal Gems. Then Pearl Knocks on his door.***

Yes?

Pearl: hey um thank you for agreeing to stay.

Sure thing.

Pearl: ***comes in*** And that you are a good perso...! ***trips and fell on top of Thomas.***

 ***Thomas opens his eyes and to his suprised it was Pearl kissing him on the lips and holding it***


End file.
